


Like Chocolate Cosmos

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: the Old Die too Young in Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, F/M, First Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never notice him or think of him as anything but a useless wimp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Chocolate Cosmos

The boy fell on his butt while he failed to cover a bleeding nose.

His other friends either tried to help him up or cower away from the furious girl with the wildly flying red hair.

"There's more where that came from!" She roared and they scampered away fast.

Uzumaki Kushina turned with a deep set scowl on her face and saw Namikaze Minato, the class wimp, staring at her.

She was taken aback. He never went near anyone, really. The weirdo. She once heard he wanted to become Hokage like her but seriously, who was he kidding? He was an unreliable and useless kid. Probably won't even graduate the Academy!

What did he want now?

She didn't care anyway. She snarled at him, shoving him in the shoulder with the injured hand, "out of my way!"

* * *

Minato noted the fast bruising fist that hung to her side before she'd pushed him aside.

She hadn't needed his help. He knew that. But still. They'd outnumbered her and he didn't want her hurt.

He stepped aside without saying anything and let her pass him.

Her beautiful waist-length red hair flew behind her, smelling somewhat like chocolate cosmos.

He smiled slightly. It would be just like her to smell like the unique reddish brown flowers. And he fell more in love with her and her hair more than ever.

The flowers, they were pretty, just like her. They even smell sweet, like vanilla tinged chocolates... But they were also poisonous. And Kushina was nothing if not secretly poisonous.

He imagined getting her a bouquet for Valentines. He'd have to ask Inoichi some help as he knew they grew in a far off place and would probably cost a lot. But it would be worth it because she would love them. She would understand what he meant.

As Kushina rounded the corner, Minato's smile faded.

Of course, it was only in his head that it was ever going to happen. He should really get over her. Maybe find someone else. Obviously someone not in Konoha because no one was more beautiful in konoha than her.

But who was he kidding? She was the only beautiful girl in the world.

 _He was going to grow old and die a virgin,_ he lamented inwardly with a soft sigh.

He tried not to let that get to him.

He walked off with hands in his pockets wondering what his father would tell him now when he informs him that he's given up on the _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ from _Uzushiogakure_. He wondered if his mother would cook him his favorite ramen to 'comfort' him.

It was kind of funny how they supported his secret crush on the girl even when they knew she was in the village to be the new _jinchūriki_.

It didn't matter though. She'd never see him as anything else but a 'wimp'.

Maybe if he became hokage. That would take years, though.

He supposed he should be just glad to see her around at all; happy, safe and smiling. That was all he ever wanted her to be, anyhow. He doesn't even know if he would be able to make her happy.

Things are better off this way. With him waiting in the wings to protect her. Who knows? Maybe they'll even end up as friends. That would be enough for him.

He whistled a mindless tune on his way home.

Kushina was kidnapped by Kumo nin not four months later.

He unknowingly followed her trail of soon-to-be-called _unmei no akai ito_.

**Author's Note:**

> **About the Chocolate Cosmos:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The word Cosmos in Greek means orderly, beautiful, and ornamental. The flower's fragrance and vibrant colors give it the attributes of peacefulness, wholeness, and modesty. The typical meaning of this flower is 'love flower'._
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _This flower is often used to illustrate one's deepest feelings of love. When sent to one's love on Valentine's Day it can be said to mean **'walk with me hand in hand'** and **'see, life is indeed beautiful'**. _  
>   
> 
> __  
> _The chocolate flower when gifted to a loved one means, **'I love you more than anybody can'**._  
>   
> 
> _Personally, I think Minato was 'useless' to Kushina back then because she never noticed him coming to her aid whenever she was bullied because she had a quick temper. He never had the chance to save her until the kidnapping. :) I'm a _torpe_ with the people who hold my deep affections so I know how it feels to be just happy knowing they're safe, happy or okay. I take the word " _torpe_ " to a whole knew level of awkward with my own crush haha _


End file.
